


Look After You

by Frecckkles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Sick shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecckkles/pseuds/Frecckkles
Summary: Shuichi becomes sick after giving his coat to Kaede a few days prior. She decides to take care of him.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un-edited one shot made for my friends. Enjoy!

_ Just a few more days _ , she thought to herself as she straightened her tie while looking in the mirror in her dorm’s bathroom. Winter break was around the corner and Kaede grew more anxious with every passing moment. She hasn’t been able to see her family since the semester started, too busy studying and practicing piano to do so. 

 

Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her bag on the way out of the bathroom and exited her dorm room. She headed to the one class she had that day, plans for after class circulating her brain. She had been invited to do many things today, but she only had time to do a few. She didn’t like having to pick who she would spend her time with, but luckily all her friends understood her busy lifestyle. A small smile graced her lips as she walked down the hall. 

 

The cold outside air made her shiver as soon as she stepped out into it. _Shoot! I forgot my sweater once again._ _If I go back I would surely be late to class…..guess I will just man it out._ She sighed, the air escaping her lips turning into a white puff immediately. _Thankfully, I remembered to wear leggings instead of knee-socks. Though that won’t do much since I can still feel the cold._ Silently she prayed that this one moment of forgetfulness will not make her end up sick. She couldn’t afford something like that. She crossed her arms in attempt to preserve body heat as she started to walk towards the school. It was about an eight minute walk to her class, enough time for her to lose all sense of feeling. 

 

Three minutes into walking and she was shivering so hard that her teeth chattered loud enough for anyone within a few feet of her to hear. Her nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold, but the embarrassment of the situation made the red go one shade darker. People were giving her pitiful looks, only to walk away and give a small laugh at her unfortunate situation. She wanted to get mad at them, but frankly, she was only mad at herself. If only she decided to not go to class today..

 

“K-Kaede?” A voice called for her, she turned her head and saw her friend Shuichi heading back to his dorm. He was dressed in warm clothes, black jeans and a peacoat hiding the turtleneck he wore underneath. She eyed his coat, jealous that he was able to be warm while she was shivering in the cold. 

 

“Sh-sh-shuichi!” She chattered out, her mouth felt as if it was wired shut, making it hard to open it. She looked at his face, his signature hat almost hid his eyes from her view, but she didn’t even need to see them to know he was worried. 

 

“What are you doing out here without a jacket?” He asked, taking a few steps towards her. “You’ll get sick if you don’t warm up soon.” His voice was even, which surprised her since he usually mumbled. As he walked towards her, he began to unbutton his peacoat, Kaede’s purple eyes widened.  _ Is he going to give his coat to me?! What about him?! He’ll freeze instead. _

 

She couldn’t find her voice, surprise and anxiety taking over her. He took of his coat and put it on her shoulders. She noticed that he refused to look her in the eye and his own face was red. She didn’t know if it was from the cold or not though. She let the coat drape over her, not moving her arms from across her chest. He took a step back, looking at the ground. 

 

“Th-thanks.” She mustered out, her jaw protesting at the movement. Shuichi just nodded, not knowing how to reply to her or even this situation. He didn’t even think when he gave her coat, he just wanted to keep her warm. “I...I should g-go.” She said, knowing that she would be late to her class. Shuichi nodded once again before waving and going back to his dorm. She watched him for a moment before uncrossing her arms and putting the coat on properly.  _ It’s still so warm.. _ Her stomach exploded in butterflies then. Quickly, she turned and went to her class. 

* * *

Three days passed and she didn’t see Shuichi once. She kept the coat on her at all times in case she saw him. Thanks to him, she didn’t end up becoming sick, well in a physical sense. She felt emotionally sick as the butterflies went on a rampage during the three days. They only ceased when she played piano, but immediately come back whenever she stopped. He plagued her mind as well, his kindness making her feel warm on the inside.

 

Finally, when evening came on the third day, she decided to just head to his dorm and give it to him. There was no sense in keeping the coat any longer, especially when she wore it it made her overheat on the inside. No coat should have that ability. She had asked her friend Amami which dorm was his earlier that day. It took some pep talk, but she managed to walk over and stand in front of the door. 

 

So she stood there, staring. Five minutes passed as she stood there, not being able to move.  _ It shouldn’t be this hard! It’s just a coat. Knock! _ She told herself, determination swelling inside. Quickly, before she could stop herself, she knocked on the door. 

 

It took a moment, but from within the room a small “Come in” sounded out. Kaede’s eyebrows rose, but she opened the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from the laptop that sat on the foot of the bed. She squinted her eyes as she walked into the room, she flipped the switch and turn on the fan’s light. A groan came from the bed. 

 

Shuichi was on his bed, the covers pulled all the way up to his nose. His eyes were shut tightly due to the light. His hair was messed up and going in every direction. Visible bags were underneath his eyes and soon enough a cough erupted from him. 

 

“You’re sick.” Came Kaede’s brilliant observation. Shuichi opened one eye, shocked to see her in his room. He sat up quickly, only to end up cradling his head in his hands. She rushed over to him. “Shuichi, are you okay?” She said, the worry etched into her voice. He gave a small nod, not wanting to hurt his head anymore. 

“Y-yeah, I’m..fine.” His reply was weak. Kaede squinted her eyes at him, not believing him. 

 

“Here, lie down again, I’ll go and get you some medicine.” She put her hands on his arm and began to lean him back. He small protest escaped him, but he followed her lead. Once he was laying down, she pulled the blanket back up to his nose. “I”ll be right back.” She said before she exited the room and went back to her own. 

 

It took a few moments, but soon she was back in Shuichi’s dorm with cough medicine and tissue papers. He was still in bed, fast asleep. His stuffy nose making him snore softly. She smiled slightly, deciding that he looked  _ cute _ like this. Quickly, she let the thought and smile drop, putting the supplies on the nightstand beside the bed. She wondered if he had anything to eat since he got sick. Shortly after that thought, she left the dorm and headed to the kitchen. 

* * *

When Shuichi woke up, he was confused. His laptop was shut and unplugged from the charger. He remembered it being open since he was watching a documentary. His eyebrows furrowed, but a noise from his left caught his attention.

 

Kaede Akamatsu, a dear friend of his, sat at his desk as she did her homework. She was dressed in clothing that he never saw her wore before, sweats and a hoodie. She quietly snacked on some food as she wrote down something. His body froze, he hardly remembered her coming in earlier, but the fact that she stayed made his heartbeat increase. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, a feeling he was familiar with since it happened whenever he looked at her. He took his eyes off her, glancing at the bottle of cough medicine, the tissues, and bowl of warm soup sitting on his nightstand.  _ Did she...get this all for me?  _ He thought, biting his lip. That didn’t stop the cough from escaping him a moment later. 

 

His eyes darted back towards Kaede, only to see her turn her head towards him. Her eyes slightly widened, but then a smile graced her lips. The butterflies began to beat on his stomach at the sight. 

 

“Shuichi, you’re awake.” She breathed out as she stood up and walked towards him. 

 

“How...how long was I out?” He asked, finding his comforting more interesting than her. 

 

“For about two hours now. You look better than before.” She states, standing at the edge of his bed. He nods slowly. 

 

“I see...and you brought me medicine and soup.” He gestured towards the items. She gave a small chuckle. 

 

“I was afraid you weren’t taking care of yourself. I’m glad to see you feeling better though.” He felt her eyes on him, making his skin itch. He scratched at his shoulder, hoping that would ease the feeling. It didn’t. 

 

“Thank you, Kaede. You didn’t need to go through all the trouble.” He  _ felt _ her frown from his position on the bed. 

 

“I don’t mind as long as you end up healthy! You’re my friend, Shuichi, so I would gladly take the position of nursing you back to health.” She said, his eyes glancing at her. The smile was back on her face and determination shone through her eyes. He felt his skin warm up, not doubting that his cheeks reddened. 

 

“Oh...I appreciate that then..” Was all he could muster out. His lack of social abilities coming into the open. 

 

“So, what do you want to do? You need to eat, but would you also like to watch a movie?” He looked at her again as she moved to retrieve a stack of movies that he failed to notice in the beginning.  _ She really thought this through.. _

 

“S-sure. Uh...go ahead and pick.” She nods, going through the stack before taking one and opening it up. He leaned forward and grabbed his laptop, opening it up. She held the DVD out to him, as he took it his hand lingered on hers for a moment too long. Both of them looked away and became red in the face. She let out a nervous cough, but didn’t say anything. He just quickly opened the DVD tray and plopped the disk on. It felt as if it was burning his hand. 

 

He watched as she side-glanced the bowl of soup before she walked over to it and picked it up. “Here, I got this for you while you were sleeping. I didn’t know which kind you liked so I got tomato soup. Also, I have some crackers in case you need any!” Her hands went into the pocket of her hoodie and came back out with a crumpled pack of crackers. He smiled slightly as he took the broken crackers from her. He then accepted the bowl of soup, taking a small sip of it. The liquid was warm and ran down his throat, making his body relax just a bit. 

 

“It’s delicious.” He says, taking another sip. Kaede’s smile turned soft, an emotion he didn’t recognize shining in her purple eyes. Quickly, he looks away from her and back to his laptop. The movie was ready. He pressed play and scooted over, giving her a glance. 

 

Slowly, she climbed on the bed with him. Their backs leaning on his black headboard. Their thighs would be touching each other if it wasn’t for the fact that he was underneath the comforter while she was not. The movie played, neither really paying any attention to it. They both were too much stuck in their own thoughts. 

 

In the middle of the movie, Kaede let out a small yawn, which made Shuichi slightly jump. He looked at her, realizing that she looked exhausted. She looked at him as well, her cheeks darkening. 

 

“Sorry! It’s been a long day. I should probably be going to bed.” She began to get up. Shuichi felt himself move before he could stop himself and grabbed her arm. Her head turned to him, her eyes wide and her bottom lip being bit on. 

 

“Y-you can s-stay if you want.” He breathes out, unmoving. She nods slowly, sitting back on the bed. Shuichi felt as if he couldn’t breathe, his hand continued to grasp her arm until he heard her cough a bit. He flinched, removing his hand and putting both of them in his lap. He wanted to do nothing more than bury his burning face into the covers and never show himself to her again. 

 

Apparently she had a different idea, since she let out a huff and carefully put her head on his shoulder. He felt his entire being go rigid, not knowing how to properly react. 

 

“Oh.” Was all the he could muster out. Kaede let out a small chuckle again, the butterflies in his stomach evolving into something bigger. He didn’t know what, but it was hard to concentrate on anything else. He willed himself to relax, her body felt comfortable next to him, this is just his nerves. 

 

It took some time, but Shuichi did find his body relaxing, earning a giant smile from Kaede. He gave her a small, uneasy smile too. He was about to say something when he heard a small snore coming from her, she fell asleep within seconds! Shuichi continued to watch the movie, his body felt warm and happy. Soon, he found himself dozing off as well.

* * *

Amami entered the room an hour later to check on Shuichi. He had to muffle his laughter when he found the two of them on the bed, fast asleep. Quietly, he took out his phone and took a picture. He knew Kokichi would have a fit as soon as he saw it. With a huge smile, Amami exited the dorm and went to his boyfriends.


End file.
